


Treasure

by Shuukou_Jin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Post DMC5, Reconciliation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Sahabat adalah harta yang berharga.Possibly AR.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Salam kenal, namaku Shuu.  
> Fan fiksi ini ditulis dalam rangka merayakan hari 'Idul Fitri.

Earnest berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar, sekilas nampak serupa dengan gedung lain di sebelah. Yang membedakan ialah rangkaian lampu neon merah di atas pintu, membentuk tulisan ' _Devil May Cry'_. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"Permisi," gumamnya, selagi membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pria datang menyambut. Perawakannya sama persis dengan seseorang yang Earnest cari; rambut putih keperakan, mata biru es, hanya saja pakaiannya lebih bernuansa biru dan tatanan rambutnya menampakkan dahi. "Kalau kau mencari Dante, ia sedang ada urusan. Silakan duduk."

"Begitu, rupanya. Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Earnest, teman lama Tony--maksud saya, Dante." ujar Earnest, sedikit merasa bingung. "Kau terlihat mirip sekali dengannya. Hampir saja saya salah sangka."

"Teman lama, ya. Namaku Vergil, kakak kembar Dante. Kurasa baru kali ini kita bertemu."

"Oh, pantas saja kalian terlihat mirip. Saya baru tahu kalau Dante punya saudara."

"Kami memang terpisah sejak usia delapan tahun." balas Vergil, dingin. Ia benci membahas masa lalu yang mengerikan itu. "Lalu, ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari? Jika kau butuh bantuan, tunggu hingga Dante kembali."

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya reuni kecil saja ...."

"Begitu, rupanya. Kau ingin kopi atau teh?"

"Teh hangat saja, terima kasih."

Lantas, Vergil melangkah ke lantai atas dalam hening. Melihat gelagat kakak kembar Dante itu, Earnest merasa bahwa ia sungguh berbeda dibanding Dante; layaknya langit dengan bumi.

Kemudian ia bertanya-tanya, ke mana Vergil pergi setelah 'insiden' itu terjadi, setelah ia terpisah dari Dante dan ibunya?

"Aku pulang--oh ...."

Lamunan Earnest buyar kala mendengar sahutan itu. Ia menengadah dan mendapati bahwa sang Devil Hunter yang menjadi kawan masa kecilnya telah kembali.

"Sudah lama ya, Tony." Earnest menyapa.

"Earnest rupanya. Kau datang kemari ingin membunuhku? Silakan, jangan segan-segan." Dante mendekat dan meletakkan sepasang pistol kembar di atas meja; si hitam _Ebony_ dan si putih _Ivory_. Ia pun memunculkan sebuah pedang raksasa, _Devil Sword_ pribadinya, dan meletakkannya jauh dari genggaman. "Nah, sekarang aku tidak bersenjata."

"Kau masih ingat ancamanku rupanya. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ...." Earnest menghela napas panjang. "Tapi bukan itu alasanku kemari."

"Lalu apa?"

Hening sesaat, sebelum Earnest lanjut bicara. "Aku ... justru minta maaf telah mengancam seperti itu. Awalnya aku memang mrmbencimu. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku sadar bahwa ada atau tidaknya manusia separuh iblis sepertimu, sekali gerbang Neraka terbuka, iblis akan terus memburu umat manusia. Selain itu ...." Ia mengambil sebuah buku gambar usang dan dan sepasang pedang kayu kecil dari koper yang ia bawa. "Rupanya kau ingat tentang harta karun masa kecil kita dulu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Dante tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu minta maaf begitu. Aku juga minta maaf dulu pernah berbohong. Oh ya ... tadi saudaraku yang mempersilakanmu masuk, ya?"

"Iya. Aku baru tahu ternyata kau punya saudara kembar. Tapi sepertinya sifat saudaramu berbeda jauh denganmu." Earnest berkelakar.

"Memang. Dia itu keras kepala, kutu buku, juga ia seorang ayah yang--"

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu dan aku akan menebas kepalamu." Vergil memotong dengan ketus. "Biarkan aku merawat Nero dengan caraku sendiri. Dan ... singkirkan mainan bodohmu ini dari meja. Aku harus menyajikan minuman untuk tamu."

"Terserah." Dante menggerutu, selagi mengambil _Ebony_ dan _Ivory_. "Eh, hanya 2 cangkir teh? Mana jatahku?" Ia tahu, Vergil biasa membuatkan satu cangkir teh lagi untuk dirinya sendiri setiap kali melayani tamu.

"Buat saja sendiri. Lagipula, yang kutahu kau lebih suka minum bir."

"Kau ini benar-benar ...!"

"Kalian ini tidak cukup akrab ya ...." Earnest berkomentar, tertawa canggung. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena Dante tidak berbalik membencinya. Ditambah, kini ia dapat mrngenal saudara kawannya itu dan menyaksikan perselisihan kecil di antara mereka.

Elise benar, pikirnya, menyimpan dendam tidak ada gunanya; hanya membuat hati manusia lebih hitam daripada iblis terjahat sekali pun.

  


_ Selesai. _

**Author's Note:**

> Shuu menulis fan fiksi ini, terinspirasi dari anime Devil May Cry episode 8. Sampai mau nangis setelah nonton itu episode.
> 
> Well, maybe this is all. Shuu memohon maaf apabila fan fiksi ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Shuu harapkan.
> 
> With love, Shuu.


End file.
